


woof, HONK, woof woof woof, HONK HONK!!

by ziska (ziskandra)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bad Art, Geese, Gen, Limerick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziskandra/pseuds/ziska
Summary: It is a horrible day in Skyhold, but you are a beautiful (and courageous!) mabari.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	woof, HONK, woof woof woof, HONK HONK!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Penknife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penknife/gifts).



_There was a Fereldan mabari  
who chased all the geese in a hurry.  
“Invaders!” he yelped,  
it could not be helped.  
Those geese would be gone in a flurry._


End file.
